yugioh_excaliburfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Excalibur Episode 8
With most duelists in Misty Village already taken over by the shadow games, Prez and Paxton relocate for the night at a neighboring village to rest themeselves before dueling again. Meanwhile, Zack Pies returns with a new look and wanders through the village to have one last duel against Prez. Featured Duel: Prez Koumori vs. Zack Pies Turn 1: Prez Prez draws. He then Normal Summons "Mystic Tomato" (1400/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Zack Zack draws. He then activates "Card Destruction" to force both players to discard their entire hand and draw the same amount of cards discarded. He then activates "Hand Destruction" to force both players to discard two cards and draw two cards. He then Normal Summons "Skull Meister" (1700/400) in Attack Position. "Skull Meister" attacks and destroys "Mystic Tomato" (Prez 4000 → 3700). Since "Mystic Tomato" was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Prez to Special Summon "The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion" (1000/1600) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Swords of Revealing Light". Now none of Prez's monsters can attack for three turns. Turn 3: Prez Prez draws. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion" treated as "Buster Blader" with "Dark Magician" in order to Fusion Summon "Dark Paladin" (2900/2400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Cosmo Queen" (2900/2450) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Dark Paladin" with "Cosmo Queen" in order to Tribute Summon "Maju Garzett" (0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Maju Garzett", its ATK becomes equal to the total ATK of both monsters used for its Tribute Summon ("Maju Garzett": 0 → 5800/0). Turn 4: Zack Zack draws. He then Tributes "Skull Meister" in order to Tribute Summon "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 5: Prez Prez draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then Tributes "Maju Garzett" in order to Tribute Summon "Great Maju Garzett" (0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Great Maju Garzett", its ATK becomes equal to twice the ATK of "Maju Garzett" ("Great Maju Garzett": 0 → 11600/0). Turn 6: Zack Zack draws. He then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. Turn 7: Prez Prez draws. He then activates "Beginning of the End" to banish five DARK monsters from his Graveyard and draw three cards. He then Sets two cards. Turn 8: Zack Zack draws. He then Normal Summons "Copycat" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to copy the ATK and DEF of "Great Maju Garzett" ("Copycat": 0 → 11600/0). He then activates "Tribute to the Doomed" to discard one card and destroy "Great Maju Garzett". "Copycat" attacks Prez directly, but Prez activates his face-down "Rainbow Life" to discard one card and change all Battle or effect damage he would take this turn into LP (Prez 3700 → 15300). Prez activates his face-down "Ring of Destruction" to destroy "Copycat" and inflict damage to both players equal to the ATK of "Copycat" (Prez 15300 → 26900; Zack 4000 → 0).